icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The Hedgehog
Shadow The Hedgehog is a Minor Character in the Days Series. Personality Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he will help Sonic and friends when necessary. Bio Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. at some point before the series he lived with Sonic and Silver Arc Days Shadow first appears in "That Day..." where he is seen outside of Sonic's house with Silver after being kicked out due to Sonic Dating Sally. He says a rude remark to Silver before Ice arrives and Tells Shadow off calling him an emo in the process. Shadow then leaves using Chaos Control, Also Maria is said to be obsessed with him. in "Mischief Blasting Shadow" Maria is looking for Shadow and even goes to Sonic's house however Sonic lets her know that he was kicked out and tells her to check the park. Maria then arrives to the park and asks Shadow to date her, and Shadow agrees as long as she gets Sonic to spar with him and gets his green chaos emerald. Maria does so however instead gives Shadow an arc mistaking it for a chaos emerald. Shadow then turns into "Mischief Blasting Shadow" and teleports away. Shadow then kid-naps Sally, and as shown by video footage from Mighty ends up raping her. Shadow then is found at the mall where Ice removes the Arc from him, which knocks Shadow unconscious in the process. right after this off screen Shadow hooks up with Sally. In "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 2" Shadow breaks up with Sally to go after Maria. He then is called by the Mother Arc due to his love for Maria and Purifies her. In "True Feelings" Shadow and Maria hook up. Magic Days in "Dark Rising" he is arrested. he is freed in "Framed by the past" and has sex with Sammy but is arrested once again. in "Epilogue" he gets arrested again. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time, Maria finds out he is cheating on her with Sammy, She then asks if Shadow is gay. He is later seen with his arm cut off during a fight with Ice. Days Shorts In "Shadows Night-Mare" Ice sets Shadow up and gets Strike give Shadow a beating. Shadow then wakes up thinking it's a night-mare and then sees Ice and Maria making out where he then wakes up thinking that it is another night-mare, he tells Ice that he had a bad dream but Ice in his mind states that all of what Shadow experienced already happened three days ago. In "Valentines Day" Shadow is said to possibly get chocolate from Maria and Rouge. He is then seen in the mall at the end of the short With Maria, Sonic and Amy, on a double date of some sort. In "Album Days-1" he is shown in a photo. In "Valentines Day Girl Version" it is shown that Maria, Rouge, and Sammy will give him chocolate. Friends * Sammy Acorn (Girlfriend) * Maria The Hedgehog (Ex-Girlfriend) Family * Black Doom (Father) * Molly Tenrec (Sister) * Silver The Hedgehog (Son) * Venice The Mink (Son)